The disclosure proceeds from a method for producing a piston pump according to the description below and a piston pump according to the description below which is produced according to a method of this type.
Laid-open specification DE 10 2007 047 418 A1 describes a piston pump having a housing, a piston assembly which is guided displaceably in the housing, and an inlet valve. The piston assembly comprises a first rod-shaped piston element and a second piston element which is connected to the first piston element via a press fit, in which second piston element transverse bores and a longitudinal bore which corresponds with the transverse bores are arranged. The inlet valve comprises a receiving element, in which an inlet valve spring and an inlet valve sealing element are arranged, and a corresponding inlet valve seat which is arranged on the second piston element. The second piston element is configured as a sleeve made from a wear-resistant material which absorbs axially acting force components, the inlet valve seat being arranged on a bending edge of the second piston element which is configured as a sleeve. The second piston element which is configured as a sleeve is produced in a deep drawing process or a cold forming process, the transverse bores being punched or drilled into the piston element.